


Consequences

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode four, Gen, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is John thinking right before he kills the man they called The Bishop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Do What You Have To Do

You Do What You Have To Do  
By Patt

 

Summary: Episode four related. What is John thinking right before he kills the man they called the Bishop?   
Warnings: Violence discussed and small amount of language.   
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 377

 

I’m listening to every word he says to me, taunting me to shoot him. I’m not going to shoot him and make his life easier. Nope, he’s going to prison. Then he started talking about the people in my life that I care about, including my bot and said none of them would be safe from his reach. I looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. He wasn’t kidding. He would have me killed along with all of my friends and my bot. He then asked me if I really thought the drugs would stop just because he was put away? He had the nerve to laugh, the stupid fuck. He’s connected enough to be able to pull those strings from inside the prison. He would probably live a good life in prison, making his plans, finding his followers to do his dirty work. I gave him the stare down and saw his creepy assed smile and knew what I had to do. This man was more dangerous than anyone I had ever met before. He would continue killing children and my friends. I couldn’t accept that. I told him I would give him his wish. It was the first time, he looked alarmed. He really thought I was going to arrest him. Then he saw me go closer and point the gun at him and he knew it was the end. I pulled the trigger for the children, for my friends, for myself, my bot and for my co-workers. One less corrupt officer in the city. I dropped the gun when I realized what I had done. I had just taken the law into my own hands. Yes, I did and I’m not one bit sorry for it. I walked over to see how Dorian was and he looked relieved that I was still alive. I was relieved that he was still alive. He looked at me and must have known what happened. He didn’t ask, I didn’t tell. 

The end


	2. A Soldier's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dorian discuss the shooting of The Bishop and what it means to John. Dorian knows that something is up and wants John to share his feelings with him.

A Soldier’s Way  
By Patt

 

Summary: John and Dorian discuss the shooting of The Bishop and what it means to John. Dorian knows that something is up and wants John to share his feelings with him.  
Warnings: Language  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 1413

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/soldiersway_zps06c9612c.jpg.html)

John hoped that Dorian wouldn’t ask him anything while they were at the bar with Rudy. Everyone was patting John on the back telling him what a good job he had done. Dorian noticed that John didn’t seem that happy about it, so he wondered what he had missed in this equation. Dorian knew he was going to have to ask John Kennex questions, whether he liked it or not.

Rudy asked, “So, no one is coming after me, right, John?”

“Right, Rudy. You shouldn’t have been used to start with. We were taking a big chance there and it could have gone wrong very easily. What am I talking about, it did go wrong?” John stated. 

Dorian was unusually quiet which worried, John. That meant the Android was thinking. John could do without Dorian thinking. Especially about what happened that night. 

Everyone kept buying Rudy drinks and the poor man could hardly sit in his chair anymore. He kept slipping out and John had to sit him back up again. 

“I hope I’m not embarrassing you, John.”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Rudy. You did a good job tonight and deserve the drinks and attention,” John admitted. 

“Thank you for saving my ass, you two. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up and saved my neck,” Rudy pointed out. 

“You’re welcome, Rudy,” Dorian finally said. 

“I agree. You’re most welcome. Just stay in the lab from now on, okay?” John asked, smiling at Rudy. 

“I think that’s my best bet. I wonder if I can get a cab home,” Rudy stated to no one in particular. 

“We’ll take you home, won’t we John?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, let’s get out of here. It’s getting too loud and stuffy anyhow. I need some room and air,” John said. 

The three of them walked to the front door, but it took forever to get out because everyone had to say goodbye to Rudy. John didn’t say much about that, because Rudy loved every minute of it. 

Once they got in the car, Rudy fell asleep within moments. John said, “I hope you don’t think I’m going to carry him into the lab?”

“We’ll wake him up so he can walk like an adult human being. He had a good time tonight. Thank you for letting him go along with you,” Dorian said. 

“We need to stop by the station anyhow and fill out the paperwork while it’s still fresh in our minds. That’s why I wasn’t drinking too much.”

“John, you weren’t drinking too little either,” Dorian teased, knowing that John nursed the same drink for two hours. 

“Well, I needed to relax a little bit, I guess. I feel better now that it’s over and done with. What about you, Dorian?”

“I really thought that bot was going to take control and kill me. I didn’t like that feeling at all. I was glad that I was able to grab that hook and take care of it and take his head off. It was the only way to stop him. He was much stronger than I was. I didn’t realize that he would have had the upper hand so easily. I miscalculated. It won’t happen again.”

“I know what you mean. I miscalculated, also and knew what had to be done to end the evening. I’m still not sure how I’m going to fill out the report. I might get suspended or worse. You never know,” John confessed. 

“Describe to me what happened and what you did. And I’ll help you put it into the correct words for the report.”

“He was taunting me to kill him, so he wouldn’t have to go to prison, but he knew I wouldn’t kill him. He could read me like a book. But, what I didn’t expect is that he would read me so easily. He looked at me with those cold dark eyes and told me he would take away everything and everyone that meant anything to me and he could do it from prison. When I looked at him closely, I realized he was right. He would be able to do it all from prison. More children would die from the drugs, you would be de-activated, anyone that meant anything to me would be gone, including myself. And suddenly, I realized that I had to take care of him right then. There was no way around it. He was going to kill everyone I knew, he was going to take you away from me and he would have killed Rudy, too. I did the only thing I could think of. I killed him. He wasn’t going to take away my friends and family including you. He wasn’t going to kill anymore children and people with the drugs. He wasn’t going to kill Rudy to keep him from testifying again. It was the only answer. Do you understand, Dorian?” John wondered aloud. 

Before Dorian could answer, Rudy said, “It’s a soldier’s way. They have to take everyone into consideration before they make a decision on whether to kill someone or not. You are like a soldier, John, having to choose for all of us. You did what you thought was right. He was attacking you, verbally, making you more aware of his vicious nature and more aware of what you had to do to him to stop his ugliness and hatefulness. You chose like a soldier and I for one, am glad to still be alive. Dorian and I would both be gone within a week, if you hadn’t killed him. I don’t care what anyone else says, you will always be a hero in my eyes. I thank you for saving my life and for saving my friend, Dorian’s life, also. I think we can write up a report that says you were threatened and had to shoot him. I don’t care if you have to say you lost your balance and the gun went off. It’s still going to be a hero’s action in my eyes, if that counts for anything at all. I hope you consider writing your report very carefully. We like you John. We want you to stay, not to go.” 

Dorian looked at John and said, “I agree with what Rudy just said. You were acting as a soldier and did what you had to do. I think you lost your balance and the gun went off. IA would be called, but not anything you couldn’t handle. They would tell you to be more careful and leave it at that. I’m writing up that in my report.”

“Dorian, you couldn’t even see me. You didn’t see what I became,” John whispered. 

“I know what you are now, John. You’re my friend, my partner and my very own soldier. So, this is how it went down. You lost your balance, fell on your ass and the gun went off, shooting him in the head. That’s my report, John.”

John just looked over at his partner and said, “But it’s a lie. Everyone knows it’s a lie.”

“No one knows for sure, but the three of us. And I’m telling you, John, you’re going to write up your report like Dorian said,” Rudy demanded. 

“All right, you two have talked me into it. What do I owe you for all the help?” John joked, but was half-serious. 

“You owe nothing to us, John. Just be our friend,” Rudy said. 

“I couldn’t agree with Rudy more,” Dorian replied. 

“Thank you both, for talking me out of giving my life up,” John said.

“You’re welcome, John. Now, let’s get this paperwork filed and get out of the station once and for all. Let’s do something nice, like go and have pie somewhere after we’re done,” Rudy suggested. 

“Pie?” John asked. 

“Rudy loves Pie, John. So, he must want to celebrate his being alive. I say we finish our reports and do exactly what he suggested.”

“You’re on,” John said as he pulled into the parking lot and they all got out and headed into the bullpen. Even Rudy knew he had to file a report. But, at the end of it, he was getting pie. 

Fuck, yeah!

The end


End file.
